


She tried to pull my tail off!

by Efa_Aurora



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Demon AU, F/F, Fanfiction of Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efa_Aurora/pseuds/Efa_Aurora
Summary: Set in the universe of RaeDMagdon's "Bloodbound" between chapters 20 and 21. I had to write this after reading the opening after they'd talked to Anya, and this happened!





	She tried to pull my tail off!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/gifts).



Lexa sighed. “Well, it’s kind of a long story…”

“Please don’t tell me you met at some kind of kink night in a club?” Anya questioned.

Clarke winked suggestively at Lexa as she pulled closer against Lexa’s side.

Lexa could feel herself flushing with embarrassment at the misconception, not to mention them being walked in on together. “Clarke’s a demon,” she stated simply.

“I don’t want to be involved in your weird roleplaying!” Anya turned her back to the couple. “Just… What the hell!”

“Any, please stop and listen for a moment. It’s not a roleplay. Clarke signed a soul contract years ago. She _is_ a demon.” Lexa said calmly. “Or, I guess part demon now?”

“Still one-hundred percent succubus though,” Clarke whispered into Lexa’s ear.

Lexa opened her mouth to try and shush Clarke, but she was cut off by the flick of a forked tongue along her jaw.

“I came over because I was worried about you. Since you’re clearly fine, I’ll go, before I learn anything else I really don’t want to know,” Anya signed.

“No, Anya, please stay. I… We want to talk to you about this.”

Anya turned to face them with her arms crossed over her chest. “I really don’t want to discuss what kinks the two of you share.”

“It’s not a kink,” Clarke sighed, lazily rolling her eyes as she jiffled closer to Lexa under their blanket.

“At least take off those ridiculous plastic horns.”

“What plastic horns?” Clarke asked innocently.

“Clarke,” Lexa warned.

Anya gave up her position by the door and stormed over to them. Without waiting for any sign of permission, she reached out to pull the horns off Clarke’s head.

Clarke’s attempt to duck away was too late. Anya got a grip on the closes and gave it a firm yank.

“Get off,” Clarke cried, before a mischievous smirk reached her lips. “Unless you’re planning on using them like Lexa does?”

Lexa groaned with embarrassment while Anya make a noise of disgust. She quickly took a step back.

“What have you even stuck those on with?”

“Bone? They do fuse back into the skull though,” Clarke shrugged as her horns appeared to melt between her golden locks of hair.

Anya looked at her warily. “Nice trick.”

“You should see what I can do with my tail.” Clarke peaked the arrow on the end of her tail out from beneath the blanket, waving it happily.

Before she could pull it back beneath the blanket to return to Lexa’s waist, Anya grabbed it near the pointed tip.

Clarke opened her mouth to protest as she felt a sharp tug along her tail. “Ouch! Lexa! Get her off!”

“Anya?”

“Just take it off if you want to talk,” Anya huffed with another sharp tug.

Clarke couldn’t help it. Pain shot through her tail and up her back. She let out a low hiss as she lashed out from beneath the blanket.

Anya was knocked back as she was kicked by what appeared to be a hoof. Shocked, she stumbled back before a clawed hand lashed out at her. Flames licked across the black charred surface of the talons. Hooves scraped across the floor as Clarke launched herself out from beneath the blanket and away from Anya.

Clarke shifted back towards her human appearance as she ran. The flames around her hands dissipated as her talons shank back into the soft skin of her fingers. The hooves that had grown from her feet shrank and twisted back into bare feet as her bare ass disappeared into the apartment’s small kitchen.

“She’s a demon.” Anya wasn’t sure if it was a statement or a question. She only knew that what had just run into the kitchen couldn’t be described solely as human.

Lexa climbed up to her feet, making she the blanket was wrapped around her. “I think you hurt her.”

“Her? She had horns, and fire, and… and… hooves,” Anya stuttered.

Lexa waded across Clarke’s nest of rubbish towards the kitchen. “You could have dislocated her tail. Wait here.”

Anya sat herself on the sofa holding her head. “And a tail!”

Lexa gave Anya one last worried glance before ducking into the kitchen with Clarke. “Are you…” Lexa was cut off mid-sentence, desperately trying to stifle a laugh.

Clarke was clutching the rough counter, with the freezer wide open behind her, while she desperately clutched an open bag of peas to the swell of her ass.

“Remind me not to have peas for dinner,” Lexa laughed as she approached Clarke. “Are you okay?”

Clarke turned to look back at her. “I take it back. Anya does not seem nice!”

“She wasn’t trying to hurt you,” Lexa tried to explain. “She’s just very… logical.”

“She tried to pull my tail off!”

Lexa gave Clarke a sympathetic look feeling hesitant to touch her, partially because she wasn’t sure contact would be welcome. “I’m sorry, but I’m sure you can understand why she might not want to believe it’s all real?”

“Hell exists. Demons are real, on earth, and can pass as humans?”

Lexa smiles to herself.

“I guess it could be a shock to find out her friend is dating one.” Clarke sighed as she adjusted her bag of peas, spilling a few onto the floor.

“Can we go and give her a second chance? You thought she was cool?”

“And then she yanked my tail,” Clarke snapped. She sighed in defeat when Lexa gave her a pleading look. “As long as she apologises.”

Lexa was the first to re-emerge, just in time to find Anya moving to open the apartment door. “I told you to wait.”

“Great. So she attacks me and beats feet.” Clarke commended as she appeared besides Lexa.

Anya groaned when she turned around, unsure where to look. “She’s still naked?”

“Deal with it,” Clarke replied dismissively as she seated herself on the sofa, her arms crossed.

Lexa joined her, pressed up against Clarke’s body as she offered to cover Clarke with the blanket she was wrapped in. When the demon declined, she turned to face Anya and gave one simple instruction. “Sit.”

Anya opened her mouth to protest, but through better of it. Instead she moved to sit on the arm of the sofa facing the two of them, looking anywhere in the small room other than at Clarke. Eventually, the tension between them became unbearable. “How did you two meet?”

“Lexa summoned me,” Clarke answered before Lexa could get a word out.

Anya gave Lexa a piercing look. “Like, pentagrams, candle and rituals summoned?”

“I cut myself and got blood on an old bracelet my grandmother left me,” Lexa sighed.

“Old?” Clarke pouted.

“No, you’re not… I mean… the bracelet was my grandmothers.”

“And it was created when I signed my contract.”

“I don’t mean you-”

“Contract?” Anya interrupted them.

“Blood contract. There are law firms that will seek out humans desperate enough to trade their soul,” Clarke explained.

“So you were human?” Anya asked, giving her a sceptical glance.

Clarke shrugged, giving Anya a toothy grin. “Been a succubus a lot longer than I was a human, but yes. Born and raised human.”

“Succubus?” Anya asked, looking a little gob smacked. “The feeds on sexual desires and emotion, succubus.”

“It’s more emotions in general,” Clarke shrugged. “Erotic emotions are the most satisfying though.”

Anya shocked expression appeared to very quickly turn into one of delight. “You’re dating a succubus?” She burst out laughing at Lexa in front of her, wrapped up in just a thin blanket. “Your spontaneously appearing, and moving in, girlfriend is a succubus?  And you’re telling me I was wrong about you being into some kinky shit? And you want to tell me that you _don’t_ provide Clarke’s… food?”

“What? No, I-”

“She’s delicious,” Clarke chimed in as she draped herself over Lexa. “Especially when she’s embarrassed.”

Lexa could feel heat spreading across her cheeks as she felt Clarke’s ample chest pressing against her bare back.

“But the whole contract thing would make Lexa… you’re… owner?”

“No!” Lexa exclaimed.

Clarke pecked Lexa on the cheek, sundering her a brighter shade of scarlet. “Not anymore,” she added.

Two words. That was all it took for both Anya and Lexa to turn white as sheets. Anya was giving Lexa a piercing and questioning look of shock, while Lexa was looking mortified at how Clarke had framed her actions.

“I didn’t want… I never… We… I…” Lexa stammered.

“You were the model of decency.” Clarke’s grin did nothing to hide the humour she found in that statement.

“I got her out of that contract,” Lexa finally managed. “We won a legal case to deem it null and void.”

“And got my mortality back as a bonus.” Clarke’s grin was undoubtedly sincere. Possibly the first sincere thing she’d said to Anya since she’d run into the kitchen. “Forever subjugated by a law firm was looking like a very long time. Thank you.” She punctuated the sentence by kissing Lexa again.

“So when I came in you two were… celebrating?”

“We could go back to celebrating,” Clarke whispered quietly into Lexa’s ear. She was answered by Lexa taking hold of her hand before it could slide into Lexa’s blanket.

Anya looked slightly disgusted. “What did you do, text me as she was pulling your clothes of?”

“What? No!” Lexa replied. “I text you before we left for the case? That was hours ago.”

“I ran straight over here. It was half an hour at most,” Anya replied as she pulled her phone out.

“Time passes differently in Sheol. It’s not fixed,” Clarke explained to Lexa.

“You mean we did a whole hellish day in minutes?” Lexa asked in disbelief.

Clarke shrugged. “Probably seconds.”

“Okay. Sounds like…. I’m going to,” Anya said. “This is fast going back to awkward, and… yeah. I’ve got questions, but… I’ll text them or something.”

Anya quickly rose to leave, quickening her pace as Clarke got up from behind Lexa with the intent of showing her out as they bid her farewell. With their guest having made a rather hasty exit, the two of them settled back on the sofa.

“So what do you want to do next?” Lexa asked, unable to draw her eyes away from Clarke’s naked body.

Clarke’s reply was cut off by Lexa’s phone chiming from the floor among their discarded clothes. The succubus picked it up to read the text. “Does Clarke eat food too?” The succubus paused as Lexa groaned. “She’s seen me eating?”

Lexa took the phone from Clarke’s hands. “Moment’s over I think, but I guess my question still stands. What do we do next?”

Clarke didn’t answer for a moment. By the time she looked up into Lexa’s eyes, hers had started to fill with tears. “I think I want to go see my mother.”


End file.
